The University of California, Irvine (UCI) is a research institution that has gained national recognition for its Minority Science Programs (MSP) at the School of Biological Sciences. Working with four partner community colleges (Fullerton College, Mount San Antonio, Orange Coast College, and Santa Ana College) the aim of the Orange County Bridge to Biomedical Research (OCBBR) is to increase the number of underrepresented minority (URM) students entering and completing a Bachelor's degree in Biomedical Sciences and ultimately pursuing careers as research scientists. Since 1997, 123 OCBBR participants have received research training at UCI and 102 (83%) have transferred to four year universities. Of the students who transferred to 4-year institutions, 91 (74%) transferred to universities within the University of California system. OCBBR participants have been authors or co-authors of 17 papers published in peer-reviewed journals. OCBBR participants have received 7 student research awards at national conferences (AAAS, SACNAS and ABRCMS). [unreadable] [unreadable] We propose to continue the successful elements of the first seven years of operation and add new elements. OCBBR components include, 1) informational outreach to interest students at partner community colleges about opportunities and educational paths to pursue careers in biomedical research, 2) academic preparation of OCBBR participants by tutoring at partner community colleges and summer classes offered at UCI, 3) structured paid research training at UCI to enable OCBBR participants to establish mentor and peer relationships with UCI faculty and students and 4) the development of inter-institutional faculty focus groups to discuss curricular articulation and pedagogical innovations. Research training elements include 1) a faculty seminar series, 2) a journal club to introduce scholars to critical reading of current biomedical literature, 3) a two-week intensive workshop on principles, instrumentation and techniques used in biomedical research, 4) research conducted under the direction of UCI faculty mentors, 5) preparation of papers, oral presentations and posters, to be presented at local and national conferences [unreadable] [unreadable]